The present invention relates to interconnected metal frames for sheet structures and, more particularly, to an apparatus for providing an adjustable and smooth transition between corner joints of abutting metal frames.
Sheet or plate assemblies, such as windscreens, e.g., windshields, have a sheet member that is generally supported in some form of frame structure. The sheet member may be a glass or plastic. For example, windscreens used for boats generally have a tempered glass sheet that is supported within an aluminum frame. The frame is made up of metal, typically aluminum, channels that have various different cross sectional configurations but at least have a lengthwise extending slot into which the glass sheet fits. Some form of seating material is placed in the slot to support the glass sheet in the slot and out of contact with the metal frame.
The present invention has particular utility in the assembly of metal framed windshields on boats but can be used in any application in which metal frames are brought together at different angular orientations. In an application as applied to a boat, it is common to have a windshield extending transversely across a bow of a boat with such front windshield encased in a metal frame. There are also provided side windshields extending at an angle from the front windshield to support the small side windows that prevent spray from entering the boat from the sides. The front windshield frame may be formed in four sections comprising a top section, a bottom section and a pair of opposite side sections. The bottom section of frame is particularly configured to allow attachment to a bow of the boat for supporting the windshield in an upright position. The top section extends along a top edge of the windshield while the side sections extend vertically between the bottom section and the top section of the frame. The side windshields may be structured differently, such as in a triangular configuration so that only three frame sections are used, i.e., a front section that mates with the side section of the front windshield and a top and bottom section that extend from the front section and outline the other two edges of the triangular side windshield.
Typically, a variable angle joint is created between the front windshield and the side windshield using a pair of mating channels formed in respective ones of the side frame section on the front windshield and the front frame section on the side windshield. One of these two mating frame sections may be formed with a longitudinal slot with an arcuate cross section and the other may be formed with an arcuately shaped longitudinal flange that fits into and mates with the slot in the one of the frame sections. The arcuate cross section of the slot and flange of the two mating frame sections allows some degree of angular adjustment between a plane of the front windshield and a plane of the side windshield. What this particular joint does not address is a transition between the upper frame sections of the front and side windows and the ends of the two mating side sections where all four sections meet to form a corner. Quite often, this joint leaves an edge that can snag clothing or perhaps injure someone bumping into the edge. Further, because boats tend to be individually assembled, it is not unusual for the angle at which the trim pieces from the front windshield and a side windshield interest to be different from one boat to another. As a result, each boat may have individual trimming or shaping that needs to be done in order to create the joint between the front windshield frame and a side windshield frame.